Induction heating cookers comprise a top plate and induction heating means including an induction heating coil disposed below the top plate and an inverter supplying a high-frequency current to the induction heating coil. Some induction heating cookers are provided with another type of heating means such as nichrome wire coils (radiant heater). Appearances of the induction heating cooker are reduced when the heating means are viewed through the top plate from outside. In view of this, for example, JP-B-6-2389 discloses an induction heating cooker including a top plate made of a white ceramic glass or a transparent glass with an underside to which a heat-resistant paint is applied.
Induction heating cookers have recently been provided with a display in the top plate so that an output state of the heating means can readily be confirmed. The display comprises a plurality of light-emitting diodes provided below the top plate and energized so that the output state of the heating means is displayed. However, when the top plate made from the white ceramic glass or the transparent glass with the underside coated with the heat-resistant paint as described above, the top plate cannot transmit light emitted by the light-emitting diodes of the display.
In view of the aforesaid problem, when the top plate is made of a transparent glass coated with paint, part of the applied paint corresponding to the display is removed so that the top plate transmits the light emitted by the light-emitting diode transmits the light. However, in the case where the paint is partially removed from the top plate, components of the light-emitting diode are viewed through the paint-removed part of the top plate even when the light-emitting diode is turned off, whereupon the appearances of the induction heating cooker is reduced. Further, light emitted by the light-emitting diode leaks through the paint-removed part of the top plate or the interior of the cooker below the top plate can be viewed when illuminated by external light. In particular, since the induction heating coil does not generate heat by itself, the display is disposed near the induction heating coil in order that heating by the induction heating coil may definitely be indicated. Accordingly, when paint is removed from the part of the top plate corresponding to the display, the induction heating coil is viewed through the paint-removed part, whereupon the appearances of the induction heating cooker are reduced.
Further, the light-emitting diode comprises one emitting red light and the top plate is made of a colored glass. The colored glass allows light with the wavelength longer than the red one to pass therethrough but cuts off visible light. In this construction, the interior of the cooker below the top plate is hard to view. However, the color and color tone are limited in this top plate. In particular, metallic color tones which have recently been used by preference cannot be obtained from the colored glass. Accordingly, even when the color and color tone of the induction heating cooker body is diversified, the top plate cannot be matched with them.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an induction heating cooker which is provided with a display in the top plate and in which the color and color tone of the top plate can be diversified without reducing the appearances of the cooker.